


Harder

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Graphic Format: GIF, Jealous Derek, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Sex, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Threats, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Impatient?” Stiles asks trying to sound scandalised but he just comes off as needy as he lets out a long moan. “Impatient? You've been eating me out for forty-five fucking minutes” Stiles tells him shaking with the sheer pleasure Derek gives him with he scrapes his beard over his puckering hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> I got the gifs fromhttp://gaymalesgifs.tumblr.com/

“Derek come on” Stiles begged through gritted teeth.

“You’re so impatient”Derek tells him pushing his tongue back into Stiles tight hole again.

“Impatient?” Stiles asks trying to sound scandalised but he just comes off as needy as he lets out a long moan. “Impatient? You've been eating me out for forty-five fucking minutes” Stiles tells him shaking with the sheer pleasure Derek gives him with he scrapes his beard over his puckering hole.

“Fine” Derek smirks reaching for the lube before stroking himself to spread the lube.

“Finally” Stiles moans when Derek lines his dick up against Stiles aching hole.

“Derek?” Stiles asks moaning when Derek doesn’t actually push in.

Instead Derek decides right now is the perfect time to tease Stiles some more as if the forty-five minute rim job wasn’t enough of a tease Derek has to rub his dick all over Stiles hole.

“I need to get you slick” Derek smirks.

“You need to fuck me before I go to jungle and get someone to do it for you” Stiles hisses.

“Really?” Derek questions slamming into Stiles without warning.

“Oh god yes Derek come on move” Stiles pleads.

“No you know what I think you can do all the work” Derek tells him throwing himself down on the bed smirking.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks him.

“Unless you wanna get dressed and go to jungle to get someone to fuck you this is the only way your getting fucked” Derek smirked.

“Wasn’t it in our wedding vows to always fuck each other?” Stiles asks climbing on top of Derek.

“That wasn’t but the promise to never cheat was” Derek smirks grunting a little when Stiles grabs his dick and slides all the way down like an expert.

“You know I’d never cheat on you” Stiles smirks bouncing fast and Derek can’t help but buck up eating Stiles out gets him embarrisingly close he won’t last for long.

“You can do better than that” Derek hisses burying his face in Stiles neck smirking when Stiles bounces hard enough to shove the entirety of Derek’s dick in and that’s something that doesn’t happen that often because of the size of it.

Both Derek and Stiles moan like whores when Stiles bottoms out enjoying the feeling of being close and being filled up as they continue to get closer and closer to the edge.

“God I love you” Stiles moans out as he comes untouched against his and Derek’s chest.

“God Stiles” Derek moans when Stiles clenches tight around his dick after a dozen or so more thrusts Derek is spilling his seed in Stiles his moans are swallowed by Stiles mouth on his.

“I knew threatening you with another man would make you fuck me your so jealous” Stiles smirks.

“ I like to think of it as protective” Derek smirks breathless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do any couple let me know what couple you want or what fandom it can be any couple straight or gay


End file.
